2029
by icingsugar
Summary: 4 years since Corn disbanded the GGs and Yoyo took over the name. Jet Set Radio turned to static and the once proud Rudies found themselves new lives, blending into society. But can they leave their mundane lives behind and find their inner Rudie once again?


**2029: 4 years since Corn disbanded the GGs and Yoyo took over the name. Jet Set Radio turned to static and the once proud Rudies found themselves new lives, blending into society. **

**But can they leave their mundane lives behind and find their inner Rudie once again?**

**This is not a sequel to my previous ff 2025. However I would love it if you read and review my previous works. **

**Rated for language and moderate sexual situations. May change once the fic is underway.**

**Please review. I love feedback!**

The radio was silent and the streets quiet. No one could have envisioned the outcome of the war which had enslaved the people of Tokyo and the criminalisation of the Rudies who had defended their city against Rokakku's clutches. But without a cause to fight for or a clear enemy the gangs of street punks had disbanded, one by one until their once proud names had faded into history. Yoyo remembered. Perhaps he was the only one who did. One spring evening his friends; Rhyth, Clutch, Corn, left the Garage forever, carrying what little luggage they had through the crowded buzz of Dogenzaka and into the daunting world of nine to fives and retail assistants.

The youngest GG looked over his Garage with a feeling of discontent. The days were long and the growing sensation of longing took up Yoyo's thoughts as his gang slouched on the couch watching cartoons, or sprayed the same aged tags over and over on the orange coloured walls. He was no longer fifteen and the world was not the same. He used to be mischevous, _silver tongued _they had called him...now who was there to backtalk to? Sure, the police were inconvenient, throwing curses at the youths as they tagged the streets, but there was no longer the excitement...the feeling of rebellion about being a rudie. It had once meant so much to him. Now he just _was. _Passing the day spraying useless tags in Chuo street, eating takeaway pizza in 99th Street or asking his gang to _please clean your god-damn dishes for once! _He thought he saw Rhyth once getting her hair done down in one of those cheap salons in Dogenzaka Hill. It had made his day.

He felt _old. _Truth be told. He remembered Corn as a towering figure, _so mature. _He had been twenty when he disbanded the GGs. Yoyo was now pushing twenty one and, leading a group in the sixteen to seventeen crowd now, he wondered how on earth that fucker had done it. Corn had been in charge of twelve kids and a dog, Yoyo had five members including himself, 3 girls and a guy and found himself exhausted all the fucking time. His gang never listened to him. How had Corn managed that? Everyone seemed to take him so seriously back then. Every outing felt like a mission, every tag a piece of Renaissance art, every member like a sibling. Had Corn ever felt so lost? So empty as Yoyo did now?

He _had _to leave the Garage. These thoughts plagued him more and more as the endless days went by in a drag, the business of the side walks and shopping malls were the only distraction, so Yoyo explored the news-stands and record shops in Dogenzaka aimlessly, trying to rationalise his worries. He found himself at _Record World, _the music shop which stood at the foot of the old drain pipe they used to love so much. Of course, most music was digital but the shop still stocks a few old records, compatible with the battered Garage radio system. Yoyo browsed without much thought, stopping only when he saw a familiar cover on one of the singles. The psychedelic artwork was stamped with the title "Koto Stomp." He stopped, picking up the slightly dusty record between his two gloved hands and thought he felt his heart skip. When the old pirate radio station shut down, shortly after the GGs went their separate ways, he thought he would never hear the song again. It felt like a sign.

He rummaged through his jeans until he found a handful of change. He had hoped to save his money to buy some essentials for the Garage; some toilet paper and hand soap were desperately needed, but the record felt so heavy and important in his hands. He had just enough. Maybe the others would forgive him if he came home without the toiletries, after all he had been buying them for as long as he could remember, would it hurt them so much if they chipped in the costs for once?

He took the single to the desk without having the queue. The sales assistant took the record and scanned the bar-code. He was in his early twenties with dark auburn hair and narrow shades. It crossed Yoyo's mind that the kid could have light sensitivity problems, but he was too busy counting his change to over think. After all who was he to judge? He lived in a grotty flat under the Garage with kids who could even afford toilet paper. He waited subconciously for the man to ask for the money, but the extended pause between them made him look up over the desk. The retailer was studying the art work on the record with a smile.

"Is something wrong?" Yoyo asked, wondering briefly if the sales assistant would make a comment about him wearing skates indoors. It wasn't usually a problem, not anymore.

The youth peered over his glasses at Yoyo with a grin. "No man. I just remember this song from when I was a kid. Well, teenager really. It feels like a lifetime." He turned over the cardboard with a smile before placing it back down on the desk.

"Me too." Yoyo sighed with relief. He wondered if the youth had been a rudie. The age seemed about right. "Back in the Rokkaku days. Dark times." He paused. "Say, did you ever listen to Professor K? Jet Set Radio? It used to be pretty underground back what...four, five years ago? This song was always on there."

The boy behind the register seemed to freeze, as though he had just remembered something significant. His features softened as he smiled "Yeah...wow I haven't thought about Professor K in years. You were a rudie back then? I guess we all were." Another grin as the red head looked around. The shop was almost silent with business so he continued. "I was in the GGs myself. Back then I used to wear these huge headphones I imagined were cool but probably looked really dorky. I guess your too young to remember those fashions. We all looked kinda ridiculous."

Yoyo stared open mouthed at the boy. It couldn't be?

"But enough about me. I guess you want this record huh?" The boy stopped smiling and started to bag up the large envelope. Yoyo tried to speak but words failed him. He tried to hand over the money but his hand seemed stiff in a ball. He felt alive, and scared and nervous all at once. This was Beat...but he hadn't recognised him. How could he bring up the past now? How could he explain how mundane and shitty his life had turned out when he was supposed to be living the _rudie fucking dream? _Perhaps he could just run while the man was distracted? That wouldn't be too bad, grind along that shitty pipe outside and be back at the Garage in no time. Forget this whole ordeal.

He must have looked pretty bad, or gone pale or _something _because he heard a faint familiar voice saying "Hey kid...you okay?" Yoyo nodded without meaning it. His head felt unnaturally heavy on his now broad shoulders. "Yes, fine, really." He replied, his own voice shocking him from his daze.

"Good...you looked real ill there." Beat smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yoyo tried to make his mouth smile, but he failed miserably. He once again tried to hand over the money but dropped the coins on the counter, the clattering sound filling the large room and echoing around the walls, bringing a blush to the younger man's cheeks.

"Shit..." Yoyo apologised, trying to grasp the change. "I'm really sorry."

"That's okay...happens all the time." Beat picked up the change and typed on the cash register. "Say, I don't know you do I? You kind of look like someone. But I can't place..."

Yoyo swallowed. "I think we used to share a gang." It took him all his courage to say it but once the words were out he stopped feeling the urge to gag on his own tongue. "A long time ago."

This time it was Beat's turn to look ill. He paused for a second before finally managing a smile. "It's Yoyo right? Of course...it has to be. You were the youngest."

Yoyo managed a nod and grinned. "When do you get off your shift?"


End file.
